The Adventures of Kaoru
by hookahs
Summary: Adventures between Kaoru and a common girl.


Scratching the edge of his chin, Kaoru looked around the street market with a bored expression. Why did he come here again? Oh yeah, he wanted to do something but Hikaru was still sleeping in bed and wasn't budging. He sighed tiredly before he moved through the crowd, catching the attention of teenage girls that passed by, he tried his best to ignore the giggles that went his way as the girls whispered behind their hands.

'_They're no different from the girls at school._'

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts and continued to walk, until he saw a figure. He stood there, watching her closely as she looked down at the fruit that sat before her, her brown hair danced lightly with the breeze that passed by, the mom jeans she wore giving her lower region a better look, and the crop top that fitted her body perfectly. Her face was turned away from him, but there was something entrancing about her that Hikaru couldn't turn away.

'_She looks interesting. I should go talk to her._'

He snickered under his breath, no he shouldn't; it was a stupid idea to go and talk to her. Why would he even think that?

He grumbled under his breath and turned to leave when he realized. He didn't know how to go back home, he told his driver to leave him there and go back home, he was alone amongst the commoners.

'_Damn, now what?_'

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and turned on his heel furiously causing him to bump into someone. The sight of plastic hitting the ground and fruit rolling everywhere made him stop in his tracks, he stared at the girl with brunette hair with wide eyes; he heard her give a tired sigh before she looked up at him, amber eyes met honey brown.

"Excuse me," she said before she bent down to pick up what he made her drop.

He stood there, watching her; it was that girl that was standing in front of the fruit just minutes ago. He continued to stare and by this point he could hear people whispering about him.

"How rude, he bumps into her and doesn't help her."

"Who does he think he is?"

"Wasn't he showed manners as a child?"

At this point Kaoru was feeling embarrassed and slowly he kneeled down and picked up an orange. "I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he mumbled.

He picked up more oranges and put them inside the plastic bag. He looked up and his breath hitched when they connected with her honey brown ones. She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

She grabbed the bag from the ground and stood up, Kaoru following her movement. People continued to watch them and finally she broke the silence. "Well, thank you for helping me and sorry for bumping into you."

Kaoru could feel heat in his cheeks before he stumbled out, "No, no, it was my fault. Sorry."

She gave him a small smile before she moved to walk around him, he caught the paper she held in one of her hands and noticed that she still had more things to buy.

'_Maybe if I help her, she'll give me directions on how to get out of here._'

He turned around to ask her if she wanted help with the rest of her grocery shopping, but she was gone. "You've got to be kidding me," he said out loud.

People gave him weird looks and he blushed as he moved through the crowd trying to find the girl he bumped into. He looked left and right, trying desperately to find her but no matter where he looked she was nowhere to be found, he was growing frustrated by the second and he stopped ready to scream loudly when he spotted her. He noticed the way her eyes furrowed while looking at the food before her and the light way she bit her lip; he automatically moved towards her and stopped when he was a few inches away. He opened his mouth to say something when she picked up a vegetable and studied it carefully.

The way her eyes watched it with so much concentration made the words stop in his mouth and stare with a stupid expression in his face. Before he could even utter a word she had turned and was now staring at him in surprise. "Oh, it's you," she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah; it's me." He then added, "And it's you...?"

He really couldn't make things more awkward, right?

The girl nodded and then gave him a small wave before she turned to leave. "Wait," he said. She turned to look at him, he felt his cheeks flush and he turned his gaze while scratching the back if his head, "Do you want some help with your groceries?"

He mumbled his question but she heard and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want a strangers help? Why would a stranger want to help me?"

That made Kaoru look back at her in surprise, she was right of course, but it didn't stop him from feeling astounded. She waited for him to answer, and slowly he felt his anger rise but he didn't show it. "Look, I feel bad for making you drop your fruit and I noticed that you still had more things to buy so I thought it would be a good idea to help."

Kaoru had his face turned away one hand in the pocket of his cargo shorts and the other one behind his head. She stayed silent for a couple more seconds, studying him before she smile at him; "I would love the help. Thank you."

Again, surprised, Kaoru looked at her to see if she was joking around but she was already walking towards the next stand while looking down at her list. "Hey wait up," he said while jogging after her. "I'm Kaoru." He said once he was walking beside her.

She turned to look at him and smiled again before she said, "I'm Nayeli."

For the next hour and a half they walked around the street market, Kaoru carried the bags and helped Nayeli with her groceries, his thoughts of going home had been forgotten and he spent that hour and a half not worrying about anything but buying food. By the time they were done he was walking Nayeli home and they laughed as they recollected the small memories they had together as they shopped.

"…she was ready to whack you on the head!" Nayeli guffawed as they talked about the old woman with the broom that was ready to attack Kaoru.

"It wasn't even that funny," Kaoru chuckled.

"It was. I still don't understand how you managed to make the whole stand fall." They continued to laugh until they reached a decent looking house. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. Kaoru looked at her ready to decline when she said, "You must be hungry, let me make you something to eat it's the least I can do."

He stood silent for a moment when his stomach gurgled in protest for food; he stared at it before he looked up with a sheepish look on his face. "That would be great."

Nayeli smiled and they both walked inside the house. Kaoru expected it to be no one, but instead he was greeted by three pair of eyes looking at him; he stared back and then turned his gaze towards Nayeli when she called him.

"Put the bags here please," she said as she started taking out the groceries from the plastic carrier, "Go wash your hands."

Kaoru was a little confused as to why he had to go wash his hands when he noticed two figures get up from where they were sitting, one left down the hall and the other one grabbed his hand.

"Come on, why you don't sit down with Fabian," she said while giving him a toothy smile.

He noticed that she was still pretty young so he calculated that she must have been about four; he nodded his head and let the little girl lead him to sit down with the baby that was kicking and blowing bubbles with his spit. He watched as his eyes looked at him and noticed that they were the same color as Nayeli's but his hair was a darker color; the baby stopped blowing spit bubbles and stared at Kaoru for a minute before he smiled and started to coo.

Kaoru blinked, he didn't remember the last time he was so close to a baby and it smiled at him. He smiled back and waved, the baby gave excited kicks as he continued to coo. Soon enough he could hear boiling water and directions being given as Nayeli and her sisters cooked; before he knew it there was a bowl sitting in front of him and the scent was making his mouth water.

Although he didn't really know what it was he didn't care, his stomach was imploring to be fed. "Wow, this looks delicious."

He looked up to see that the other sister was sitting there too, and unlike the four year old girl and the baby boy, she was almost the exact replica of Nayeli but her eyes were hazel. When their eyes met, she smile and he realized that her two front teeth were missing, he smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Flora; I'm six," she said. "That's Fabian, he's six months; and she's Ria, she's three."

"I'm almost four!" Ria protested.

"Not until next year!" Flora shot back.

Soon enough the two sisters began to quarrel before Nayeli appeared with a bottle in her hand.

"Quiet down, I've told you two before to behave when we have guests over," she scolded.

Flora and Ria looked down before they mumbled, "Sorry."

Nayeli sat down and put the bottle on table and grabbed a much smaller bowl and turned towards Fabian. "Eat," she instructed.

And as she said Kaoru, Flora and Ria started to eat their food. Kaoru was astonished by the flavor that such simple food gave, it wasn't much but white rice and miso soup; but he felt like this was one of the best dishes he had ever tasted.

Time passed by and even after they were finished eating Kaoru stayed and played with Flora and Ria, he even carried Fabian as Nayeli helped her Flora with her homework. By the time Kaoru realized he had to go home it was dark outside.

"Thank you for helping me today, Kaoru. It was a lot less that I had to worry about."

They were sitting outside her house and were drinking tea.

He smiled at her, "Sure, no problem; it was fun." They were quiet for a couple seconds; this seemed like the right time to ask her for directions. "Eh, Nayeli…"

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Can you give me directions?" She looked confused at him for a second before he explained his situation. "I'm not from around the area and I just kind of wandered around today, so I'm completely lost." He gave an awkward chuckle before he heard her giggle.

"Why didn't you just call someone to pick you then?"

Kaoru froze in his spot the cup of tea half towards his lips; she was right he had his phone, why didn't he just call home and tell his driver to come pick him up? He let out a groan before he dug into his pocket and his hand circled around the electronic, he brought it out and he let out another groan; how could he have forgotten?

He clicked on a button and noticed all the missed calls he had, from Hikaru to Tamaki. He then realized he had his phone on silent and while he was grocery shopping with a stranger everyone had called him like crazy. He felt guilt course through him as he looked down at all the missed calls.

"What's wrong?" Nayeli asked.

Kaoru looked up, his amber eyes meeting her honey brown ones. "Uh, nothing; I just … I have to make a call."

"Oh, I'll wait inside then," she said before she stood up. Kaoru mumbled a 'thank you' before he heard the door close, he looked back down at his phone and pressed the green button; he pressed the receiver to his ear and listened to the ringing, soon enough someone picked up.

"Where in hell are you?" Hikaru shouted. "Do you know how worried sick I was? We looked for you everywhere! I thought … I thought … I thought something happened to you." Hikaru's voice faltered at the end.

Hearing his twin so distressed made Kaoru feel ten times guiltier than he already felt, he shouldn't have made his brother worry. "I'm sorry, my phone was on silent and I lost track of time," Kaoru explained.

"And you couldn't call to say something? Why didn't you wait for me?" Hikaru demanded.

"I was bored, I wanted to do something, so I went out; and I sort of got lost."

"You're lost? Where the hell are you? I'll go pick you up."

"No, no, no; I'm fine now; I'm actually at a friend's house." Was friend the right word to describe Nayeli? Kaoru didn't know, but he sure wasn't going to say he was at a stranger's house that would get him more in trouble.

"Friend – what friend," Hikaru asked suspiciously.

'_Damn, how do I answer this?_' "Um, yeah; you don't know her," Kaoru mumbled.

"_Her_, I don't know her? How come? Who is she?"

"Just pick me up," the younger twin grumbled into the phone as he looked behind him when the door opened, Flora came out with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Kaoru look, I made you this!" she said gleefully while pulling a paper from behind her back. He noticed the colors that were drawn on the white piece of paper and felt a small smile on his lips when he noticed his drawn self.

"Was that a child?"

He was brought back from admiring the simple drawing when he heard the older twins' voice. "No," he said quickly. He put his finger to his lips before he signaled her to come over, she nodded her head eagerly before she tiptoed towards him and handed him the picture. He looked it over and smiled at her.

"Are you sure it wasn't a child? I'm pretty sure I heard a child," Hikaru said.

"It must've been the neighbors." The response was automatic; he hadn't told Hikaru where he was visiting a 'friend' where neighbors were only a few yards away.

"Neighbors, are you in a commoners neighborhood?"

"...Maybe."

Kaoru heard Hikaru let out a sigh before he said, "Where are you?"

"Just pick me up by Haruhi's house, I'll wait there." Before Hikaru could protest Kaoru hung up and jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned his gaze to see Flora looking up at him, "Who was that?"

"That was my brother; it seems I have to go."

Flora looked disappointed, "Oh. Well, we better go tell Big Sister that you're leaving. Come on."

She stood up and started walking inside, Kaoru followed he felt his mouth water when he smelled the delicious scent of something baking. He and Flora both turned towards the kitchen and saw Nayeli moving from side to side as she grabbed more ingredients from the cupboards and fridge.

"I forgot," Flora said. Kaoru looked down at her, "Big Sister has to do all this baking for tomorrow, there's going to be a bake sale tomorrow at my school and since neither my mother nor father can attend because of work my sister is. She has to do at least two batches of cookies or cupcakes, but knowing her, she'll probably do both."

"Flora, go to bed, it's late you have school tomorrow." It was an absentminded chastises but Flora did as told but not before hugging Kaoru and saying goodnight to her older sister.

Kaoru looked back at the teenage girl that rolled the dough with a concentrated look on his face, before he cleared his throat; she looked up at him and he gave her a smile. "Well I have to go, thank you so much for the food."

"Oh, sure, no problem; is someone coming to pick you up?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, my brother; well I should go."

Nayeli nodded and wiped her hands on the apron that she wore, "Take care."

Kaoru nodded and turned to leave, when he looked back at the things that were spread around the kitchen. Should he ask? He decided to.

"Hey Nayeli," he started.  
"Hmm"

"Flora told me you were going to a bake sale tomorrow, I just thought if I could come with. I mean, I could help you with Ria and Fabian, or the sales."

Nayeli was quiet for a minute, her honey brown eyes studying him before she smiled at him. "That would be great, what time can you come over?"

"Well, what time is the bake sale?"

"Well, Flora's school day ends at half past two, but it won't start until six;" Nayeli informed while continuing to roll the dough.

"Then I'll pick you up at five, don't go anywhere until then," Kaoru said with a smile.

She laughed. "I won't."

"Well, I better go. Bye Nayeli."

"See you tomorrow, Kaoru."

He waved and walked out of the front door and out to the street, he then realized his new situation; although he had someone picking him up he didn't have a clue where he was. I let out a groan and started looking at the street signs and he realized – he wasn't far from Haruhi's place. With a smile on his face he ran down the streets, excited with what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
